The Other Side Of Dark
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: When Kagome wakes up in a room and body that doesnt belong to her, she realizes that everything is different. Her father is gone, but only she can recognize the killer, but can she find the murderer before he finds her?Reviews welcome!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Inu Yasha series by Rumiko Takahashi, or the story, title or characters in the book The Other Side Of Dark, they belong to Joan Lowery Nixon!  
  
AN:Im back with another story, and I hope that this one goes well, after reading a book, I thought that this would be the perfect story plot, but closer to the end of the story[book] I'll change things around a little.So try and guess who out of the IY cast the person is. I will tell you who everyone is according to the names in the book, I also took the name of the book, so review please!!I'll only continue if I get 5 plus reviews in total for this chapter!Oh, Im too lazy too write out the characters, so if you want to know, just tell me in your review, or e-mail me![Just a note, the first chapter is in first person, otherwise I can see into everyones heads!Just the first ch. Is different, maybe...][Even if you have read the book that this is based on, the ending is completely different, and currently you don't know who is who anyways…]  
  
~. . .~ ^^~. . .~  
  
The Other Side Of Dark  
  
Chapter one  
  
Its that dream again.Its so long, it taunts me and challenges me to do something, but I cant. I just cant seem to do anything.My mind is a blur, yet I can remember before it happened. Before what happened you ask? Well in the state Im in I don't know exactly what happened. Yet I do. It has to do with the state of mind that Im in, that much I know, I'll probably know more when I wake up, if I can even wake up.Im not entirely sure if I can. I wonder what happened to me…Something is happening, all the darkness is leaving, its turning light, really bright too.  
  
"Mhm..dad?Popa?"  
  
My head spins as my eyes open for the first time in ages it seems, my voice is shaky, as if I havent used it ever.  
  
I am in a bed, but its white…and my bed wasn't white, this is not my bed, and I am not at home, and someone is in my room staring at me. I think that she is a nurse, but she must be very rude, her mouth is open,and a pencil is midway between the paper and somewhere…I don't know anymore.  
  
"What happened to my father?"The woman just stares and tries to speak, but no words come out of her mouth, its as if she has lost her voice, stammering she walks out of the room in a hurry, and once she was out of the room she started calling for someone, Dr.Patersen or something.  
  
When the lady returns she isnt alone, this older lady is with her,Im guessing that she is whoever was called by the first lady, gosh Im confusing myself now…I pull the blanket up to my chest seeing as it has fallen down, gasping I look down, feeling breasts I scream.Loudly might I add. I am Kagome Higorashi. Im only fifteen, and I am in the wrong body!!!!!!!  
  
[This would be a great place to leave it, but Im not quite done yet, so read on!!!!]  
  
Soon my room is full of people, wether it was from my scream or something else, Im not to sure, but wow. That's a lot of people to fit in this tiny room. That old lady is trying to make her way over here. When she finally does, I'm so out of it, I look stoned, but I snap back out of it at the pressure that was being given to my wrist.  
  
"Kagome," She began. "My name is Dr.Patersen, you can call me Kaede…"  
  
"Where is my father!?!?" I shouted.  
  
"Please, calm down child, stop shouting…"  
  
"Where is my father?Im afraid…"  
  
"Yes. I know. But if you calm down, everything will be alright, I'll explain everthing to you when your mother arrives."  
  
"My mother is coming here?"The lady nods her head in response. "Where is here?!"  
  
"The Tokyo medical house, you are under my care, you were brought here after you recived a gunshot wound."My face is concentrated in frustration trying to remember."Don't try, just relax. No one expects you to remember. You have been in a coma for four years, its 2004, you had a type of coma that allowed you to learn and live subconsiously probably without knowing it."  
  
Interupting I seem paniked. "But, Kaede-sama, something must be wrong, this body its not mine!"  
  
"No child, it is yours, you were fifteen when you were brough to us here. We have done everything in order to let your body get exercize, and in doing so your body and mind have matured naturally."  
  
"BUT I'M FIFTEEN!"  
  
She shook her head. "No Kagome, your nineteen."  
  
"No!When my dad comes he will tell you!He'll tell you that Im fifteen!Not nineteen!NOO!!!" Suddenly everything goes dark, Im falling asleep again, and hopefully this time I wont sleep for four years…  
  
When I woke up I noticed that my mother was standing beside my bed happiness filled her eyes.  
  
"Mother! You're here!Please, don't go!Im afraid!Help me please!"im sobbing into her chest, and she cries into my hair…please don't let it be true… "Mommy?"I look up to see the hurt, hope and happiness that shines in her eyes, and I know. I know that it is true. "What happened to me?"I had always been a firm beliver I whatever I was told, but this blew me away.  
  
"Kagome dear, you were shot, you, you…." Unable to continue, Dr. Kaede lady took on the almost impossible task of telling me my past that was a blur.  
  
"Child, you were shot, four years ago, and brought into my care. You were in a coma that allowed you to live, and learn like a normal girl, only you werent actually awake. You have been living yet not living for four years. And in a few months you should remember everything that you were taught, thank to the medication you were on."  
  
"I don't remember…"I said as I sat up.  
  
"You will in time though."The doors open to reveal a familiar face, my only sibling.  
  
"Sis?"He whispers as though its impossible to believe that Im here. He runs up and gives me a bear hug, nearly nocking me back down to the pillow below me.  
  
"You've grown up…"  
  
"So have you big sis…I thought that Id never see, SEE you again, awake I mean…"I stare into his eyes as they melt with happiness. Everyone but Daddy is here, so me being a dummy I ask the inevitable question that haunts my mind.  
  
"Where is daddy?"All that I get are a bunch of blank depressed stares.Pretty lame if I do say so myself.  
  
"Take this."Kaede cuts in.  
  
"No."  
  
"Take it NOW."She instructs.  
  
"Where is my dad?!"I persist as I take the pill she hands me.But instead of her answering, my mum does, but I can see that it hurts her, and I wish that she wouldn't say it if it hurts.  
  
"Kagome baby, we are not entirely sure, but the…the day you were shot, your father was shot too—oh Kagome, your dad, was killed…"I just sat there in shock.  
  
"No. It cqant be true…"I whisper.But I know that it is. In my head I see myself, standing outside tanning in my new outfit, but someone bursts through the door.The person has a gun, and I know that I have met them before, but who are they?I cant see the face…but whoever it is is scared, bably.  
  
"Mom, do they know who it is?Did they catch 'em?"  
  
"Don't worry about that…"  
  
"Tell me, I want to know…"Dang it, Im getting sleepy now…must be the pill…  
  
"No,"She says. "They didn't find the person who shot him.There were no witnesses." Im having a difficult time speaking.  
  
"But mommy," I start. "Im a witness. I saw who killed daddy." Was the last thing I said before falling into a deep sleep, wondering what I would tell my father when I woke up from this dream.  
  
To be continued…  
  
AN:Did you like it?! I know I know, when will everyone else come in? Soon I promise! But if you want me to continue, press the review button below!OR e- mail me!  
  
Ciao!!!!!!  
  
Kumi 


End file.
